This invention relates to the bulk production of Trichoderma harzianum Rifa and more particularly to the T77 strain.
The T77 strain of Trichoderma harzianum Rifa is known from Zimbabwe Patent no. 104/89 granted to the Tobacco Research Board of Zimbabwe and its pathology has been described therein. The microorganism Trichoderma harzianum Rifa strain T77 is identified as CMI CC Number 333646 by CAB International Mycological Institute, Ferry Lane, Kew Surrey TW9 3AF, United Kingdom where the organism has been deposited, for the purposes of patent procedures under the Budapest Treaty, CMI culture collection being an International Depository authorized under the Treaty, and was there tested as being viable. The deposit was received by the CAB International Mycological Institute on Jul. 3, 1989 and accepted for deposit on Jul. 18, 1989.
It is an object of this invention to produce Trichoderma harzianum Rifa T77 on a commercial scale for general use. This microorganism is useful when added to soil in suitable conditions for it to multiply and grow in close association with plants' roots to partially protect them from invasion by certain plant pathogenic fungi and to stimulate plants' growth.